Alpha Male
by 21angle
Summary: Bonnie screws up with magic and accidently brings back Mason Lockwood- who's stronger than ever. No one knows he's back. Damon's away on vacation in North Carolina to get away from the Stelena love story. Mason follows him prepared to show him who the alpha male is.
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_ Bonnie screws up with magic and accidently brings back Mason Lockwood- who's stronger than ever. No one knows he's back. Damon's away on vacation in North Carolina to get away from the Stelena love story. Mason follows him prepared to show him who the alpha male is.

**Pairing:** Damon/Mason, Damon/Alaric _friendship_

_**A/N:**_ This chapter is short because it's on a preview but a full one will be up shortly.

* * *

**Alpha Male**

_- Prologue -_

* * *

'_Now remember, be assertive!_

_You're the alpha male! The king!_

_You get what you want! Don't worry, I'll help.'_

_Third Time's a Charm (2009)_

.

.

.

Mason Lockwood was dead. Everyone believed that. I mean what else could he be when Damon brutally tortured him then ripped his heart out with no remorse? Sure he came back in ghost form once but so did the tomb vampires, Lexi, Anna and Pearl. No one believed they'd ever see him again. Though no one actually cared- Mason was a dick. Katherine used and abused him. Carol was high on pharmaceuticals. Tyler had already mourned him. Richard was long dead. His wolf pack was dead. Who the hell cared about Mason Lockwood anymore, who gave a damn? No one; but that was all about to change when they realize just what will happen in the near future….It'll be what they least expect…

* * *

**- September 14, 2011 -**

"So tell us again exactly what happened?" Damon asked annoyed as he downed another glass of some of his strongest brand on bourbon.

"I was doing the spell when all of a sudden I was thrown back and the witches gave me a message- that I would pay and suffer for using my gift for selfish reasons." Bonnie repeated for what seemed like the billionth time.

"And what exactly does that have to do with us?" Alaric asked curiously

"They said this choice will affect someone near to me and will change our life." She explained to the group. "It will be some type of strong being that won't exactly have a goal in mind that will harm us, but to change us."

"We killed Klaus and had you and Lucy perform a spell to keep the originals daggered for all of eternity, what else could we _possibly_ have left to deal with?" Damon asked pissed. What was with this town? It was a fucking trouble magnet; a supernatural hot spot. All it brought was annoyance, death and misery.

"I don't know Damon, that's all they said!" She snapped bitterly though deep down she was scared. What if this was stronger than Klaus, would if this would finally kill them all? What if this was the biggest threat yet and they couldn't beat it this time? Then what?

"Don't get smart with me _witch_," Damon sneered irritated. "This is your fault; if you weren't so busy playing Sabrina the Teenage Witch then maybe, just maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Look guys, fighting isn't going to solve anything." Stefan said cautiously as he ran a comforting hand up Elena's back who smiled gratefully at him.

"Shut up Stefan!" Damon said infuriated. He was so sick oh him and his _'I make stupid plans and eat bunnies'_ do-gooder shit.

"Listen Mr. I love hair gel, I don't fucking have time for this shit anymore," Damon rolled his eyes annoyed with the crap that seemed to just continued to pile up endlessly.

"You know what, the witch bitches said that it won't be out to kill us so we should all just chill." Damon said before he shuddered "I need to stop hanging out with Jeremy 'Stoner' Gilbert. Chill?" The majority of the group laughed besides the buzz kills crew along with said Gilbert.

"Anyway I need to get away, so I'll see you all in a month." Damon smirked before turning ready to go to up the stairs to pack.

"Wait, what are you talking about? We need a plan Damon." Bonnie argued.

Damon rolled his eyes before turning back around to face the judgy little witch, "No Sabrina we don't if they mean us no harm. And no one ever listens to me anyway and you guys come up with shit plans anyway, so why would I stick around to watch?"

"Damon come on, you have to stay. We need you." Elena pleaded looking at him with her Bambi doe eyes that usually had him caving like the weak vampire he'd become since he started catering to Elena's every beck and call.

"There goes that better mean shit again," Damon laughed "No I'm doing what I want for once Elena." He shook his head.

Without waiting for a response Damon quickly turned on his heel and in a blink of an eye was gone from their sight. He vampire sped around his room grabbing any clothes needed, toiletries, books etc. Once his suit case was zipped up he threw on his leather jacket grabbed his suit case and keys and high tailed down stairs, determined to leave Mystic Falls- at least for a little while.

"You're actually serious, you're just gonna leave when there's obviously a threat out there?" Stefan asked incredulously, as if it were the stupidest thing into the world.

Damon rolled his eyes but kept going to the door anyway; Mystery Inc. would not stop him from doing what he pleased this time, "Yes Stefan, I am."

Damon smirked once more and mockingly waved before going to his car and loading his bags in the back seat. He cranked the stereo with classic rock music and smirked at the group who had gathered on the drive way. He winked once and waved once more and sped off into the night determined to get the hell out of dodge.

"Is he out of his fucking mind?" Bonnie swore annoyed that they'd be losing their best fighter for an entire month.

"He just doesn't wanna be here right now Bonnie; can you blame him?" Alaric rolled his eyes at the witch.

What the hell did this petite teenager know about love, feelings and life? She was a little girl who had far too much power and responsibility for her age and she seriously needed to come down a peg…or 10. Alaric could understand Damon's frustration as he saw how he was constantly blamed for things he simply had nothing to do with; he got it- Damon was sick of being their punching bag plain and simple.

"Whatever, if he dies it's not like I'll be too broken up about it." She shrugged before going back into the house.

Everyone except Alaric followed after her; he instead made sure he had everything he brought with him in his pockets and quickly hopped in his car before he said something to Bonnie he'd regret…not likely but caution was needed. Alaric was beginning to like the group less and less. Judgy little humans they were; including Stefan seeming as he loved to play it so much.

* * *

Mason woke up in the Lockwood cellar in the cloths he'd worn the day he died. He blinked as he realized something key; he wasn't a ghost or a corporeal ghost at that. He was alive. He blinked at the realization and smirked when he thought of the things he could do now with the biggest element f surprise; coming back from the dead.

He stood up and dusted himself off glad that he wasn't dirty and bloody like he was when he died or when Damon had dropped him on the ground various times when he took him into the forest to decompose.

Wait a second… this was Damon's fault! That arrogant little prick! Mason was not nearly satisfied at the small torture he'd done to him when he was a ghost; it wasn't even close to satisfying. But he was back now and better than ever with only one goal in mind- show Damon Salvatore who the alpha male was.

* * *

**A/N: Short but keep in mind that it's just a Prologue, I have the next chapter written but I want at least 3 reviews for it to be posted. And trust me when I say it's a HOT chapter! So REVIEW!**


	2. Highway to Hell

_**Alpha Male.**_

_-Highway to Hell-_

* * *

_My friends are gonna be there too_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

**(ACDC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-September 15, 2011-**

Damon sighed assessing the local club he was in. He'd spent the remainder of the day before simply basking in the essence of peace and quiet then he'd been reacquainting himself with the city of Holly Springs, North Carolina.

He'd wanted a small town that was for the most part quiet but he didn't want abandoned exactly.

It had been 1967 when he was there last here and he'd got a small 2 bedroom cabin in the middle of nowhere then as he valued his privacy and at the time wasn't very into snatch, eat erase. It was the year of plenty of kidnapping, killing and blood-play for Damon.

At the moment he was terribly bored with the lack of adventure in the club. He had yet to find a girl to get his crotch hardening and his fangs throbbing. Sure there were plenty of beautiful woman and young girls there but they didn't quite make him sweat. They didn't challenge him.

He downed the caramel liquid he'd been drinking since his human years out of the glass tumbler before hopping off the school and making his way out.

Eventually he arrived back at his quaint cabin and found himself in himself sitting on his crisp white sheets reading a tattered copy of _'Mansfield Park' _by Jane Austen.

His deck doors were open sending a soothing fall wind through into the small bedroom. He heard a crunching of leaves and branches near the spacious patio. He sighed and marked his page before walking to the dresser where he stored the book once more.

Damon wore black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He turned around intending to walk out to investigate the noises' when he was met with a hard punch to the face. Before he could do anything to protect himself a stake was quickly pushed into his abdomen along with two vervain tranquilizers. He growled and slowly sat up but quickly fell back down as he was injected once more. His body fell in an un-conscious heap as the vervain worked its way into his system, quickly taking affect on his vampire body...

* * *

Damon eventually woke up with a loud groan at the pain the streamed through his soar body. His limbs were aching and he desperately craved and needed blood. His eyes widened widely when he glanced down and saw that he was strapped down to his boxers, otherwise completely naked.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself confused.

With his advanced hearing he heard a dark chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine. "Look I don't know who you are but was stripping me nearly naked and vervaining me necessary?"

"Considering you tortured me with wolfsbane and ripped my heat out, I'd say it was."

Damon's eyes widened at the familiar voice that had replied to him. A figured stepped out of the shadows and Damon's jaw dropped at a good as new Mason Lockwood smirking amused at him. Damon was far to shocked to utter a word, he didn't know how it was even possible.

"Cat got your tongue, Salvatore? There's a first."

"I'm hallucinating or just fucking insane." He whispered to himself.

"Although I don't doubt that you have mental issues, this is all real. I'm back from the dead, not as a ghost this time, and I'm here to kick your ass."

"Kick. My. Ass?"

"You killed me you dickhead, it's time to pay!"

Damon sighed, "I've tried or have killed a lot of people, why is it you were brought back from the dead? What makes you so special?"

Mason rolled his eyes, "How the fuck would I know? Anyway, that's not the point."

"Then what is the point Mason?"

He smirked at the vampire, "Revenge."

* * *

Damon's loud piercing screams echoed throughout the house along with the blasting rock music. Mason's form of torture was…different, poetic really. He was behind Damon, who was on his knees chained to stay put. Mason continued to shove vervain in Damon's mouth and down his chest while he pounded into his unprepared arse.

When Mason had died he had felt a pain like no other, although it was a piece of cake compared to breaking every bone in his body once a month. But that wasn't the point. Mason was a werewolf. Werewolf's had a certain way about them. They were ruthless, often cocky and had this big thing about pride. And if you every embarrassed them, pissed them off or took away their pride…well than you were in for it. And sadly Damon had done all of those things, he had did every bad thing you should never ever do to a werewolf. He'd embarrassed him. He'd teased him about being the weaker species, about his love for Katherine. He'd taunted him and took away his pride by torturing him. Now this was Mason's way of paying him back for all his wrong doings.

Mason laughed wickedly, pounding into Damon harder and faster- he reveled in his screams of pain, his whiny protests to stop.

Damon felt as if his ass were on fire, his whole lower body was in pain. He'd never felt this type of pain before, never ever in his life. Sure he'd been stabbed, shot with wooden and regular bullets, he'd been bitten, he'd been staked, vervained, and he'd been drained of blood. He'd had older vampires kick his ass when he was a newbie himself. Not to mention witches setting his brain on overload with their witchy juju, Bonnie loved that, along with setting him on fire. He'd felt his skin burn rapidly in the sun when he'd been without his ring, he'd felt bloodlust at its worst- gums throbbing painfully. And if he recalled, tortured by obnoxious werewolves and stabbed in the neck with pencils by originals- not so fun. This was a bit of déjà if you will, it was poetic really.

He'd tortured Mason and killed most of his werewolf pack. This was his Karma. Now, in a way Mason could easily get revenge for all of Damon wrong doings to him and werewolves everywhere. Damon wasn't quite sure when and how Mason got so damn strong or how he got the upper hand. Hell, he didn't even understand how he was alive for that matter. All he knew was the feeling of Mason's erect member pounding into his ass over and over was one of the worst pain's he'd ever endured. He'd never had anal sex, he never trusted anyone enough to let them do that to him. But he was a man, a very old and sexually experienced man, so he'd obviously engaged in anal play before. He'd sucked a dick before. He'd fucked woman in their ass, bringing them pleasure beyond belief. He'd taken men as well. But he never quite realized the pain it could bring. Now he did…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mason's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "How's it feel, Salvatore?"

Damon had never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in his life, "I get it ok! I was wrong!" his voice was hoarse from the vervain.

Mason's eye brow shot up in surprise as he slowed his thrusts, as he was expecting some annoying snarky comment which would only make him pound harder. Was that an apology? Damon, as if reading his mind, carried on.

"I was wrong to torture you. I do things, I shouldn't do. But it was for Elena, I've always protected…Elena."

Mason stopped thrusting and flipped Damon on to his back looking him in the eyes with a confused expression, "Why do you do it?"

Damon coughed to get his voice working as it ached, "What?" he whispered.

"Why do you protect and love a girl who's never going to fully reciprocate it? Why bother with a girl who's basically using you for your strength? She's playing on your affections; she knows how you feel about her and is using it for her advantage."

Damon had no response as he could feel his brain ticking…he was right. He was so right. Elena did do all of those things. She morphed him into what she wanted him to be, her protector. And he'd willingly done it because he was so wrapped up into her. His love for her had clouded his judgment. She'd used him. She'd played him. And he let her…he just let her.

"Your silence is defining," Mason smirked at him, "Realize I'm right?"

He gulped as he felt tears well up in his eyes in realization, "Yeah Mason, you're right."

"Well, this is an interesting development," He paused raising an eye brow at him, "Where's the cocky, snarky Damon we all know and hate?"

He chuckled humorously, "He got cracked down a peg or two when he was raped."

Mason wasn't going to apologize for his methods, he refused to. "Good, it's about damn time."

"No remorse for your actions?"

"Why would I feel remorse for giving you what you deserve, Salvatore?"

"Setting me on fire, staking me, ripping my heart out? That is what I may deserve, that's revenge. Raping me? That's a bit too far."

"Like you haven't?"

"That's a line I will never cross, my friend." Damon glared at him before smirking cockily, "Not like I need to rape someone to get sex."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Neither do I."

Damon looked over Mason's surfer boy hair, big brown eyes and strong sculpted jaw. His eyes followed down the path to his strong chiseled chest and full muscles. His arms were bulging and big and gave you the idea that he'd take your head off with one little punch. His abs were mouth watering as were his sexy V line hips. He had a small, mostly shaven happy trail of pubic hair that led to the grand destination. His firm shaft stood to attention at full length, he was really big and completely erect.

Damon didn't exactly like boys, he wasn't gay. And he wasn't exactly bisexual either. He loved woman, lord knows he did. But when you'd lived as long as he did, you bet bored and you experiment. So yes, he'd indulged in not only the finest woman but the finest men as well. And right now, Mason's beautiful werewolf body was stirring him. Only certain men could get Damon hard enough to occasionally ditch the woman and enjoy banging the men. And to his surprise, Mason was doing it for him.

"I don't doubt it." He muttered looking up and down the body.

Mason's smirk widened as he raised his eye brows, "What are you doing, Salvatore?"

Damon looked up and met his gaze. His blue eyes widened innocently as he whispered, "How long are you planning to do this exactly?"

"Until I'm satisfied."

Damon smirked before gripping Mason's cock firmly eliciting a gasp from him, "I can help with that."

In a blur Mason was on his back and Damon was in between his legs, his face leveled with Mason's hard on. Damon kept eye contact with the werewolf as he slowly kissed his inner thighs, tasting the salty skin. He gripped the weeping cock in his hand before slowly taking a slender lick to the head. Mason bit his lip to stop the groan his throat wanted to release. Damon licked around Mason's head before taking it into his mouth.

He had no gag reflex as a vampire so he easily swallowed Damon Mason's large member. Mason groaned softly, biting his lip trying to muffle all sounds of pleasure- he didn't want to give Salvatore the satisfaction.

He bobbed his head, slowly getting used to Mason's large size in his mouth. He didn't taste too bad. And he had a nice sized cock. Above average for sure.

Damon palmed his balls as he bobbed his head quicker. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive points of his cock, trying to get a grip on what he liked. Once he figured what he liked best he went faster and faster. Above him Mason moaned loudly one hand gripping the white pristine sheets and the other buried in Damon's rich black locks.

"Fuuuuuuck, YES!" He moaned loudly. Damon couldn't help but smirk like a jackass around his cock.

Mason had already been fucking Damon for a while so he knew he wouldn't last long. He didn't like Damon. By no means did he like Damon. But he felt it was only fair to warn him that he'd be coming soon, even though Mason felt like the little prick didn't really deserve even that.

"I'm gonna come," He warned thrusting his hips up to match Damon's pace.

Damon smirked and hummed around his cock before pulling back, "Then come for me, come hard." He whispered before taking all of him back into his throat. He moaned around his shaft while he stroked his balls.

"Damon! Fuck! Unnghhhh!" He moaned and groaned loudly, pounding Damon's face who willingly took it. He was just so turned on by Mason and his hot muscled body. He wasn't gay but damn he loved every second of what was happening. He liked hearing his name on Mason's lips, he like the taste of Mason's cock. He liked all of it. That was his last thought before Mason came **loudly**, Damon's name erupting from his lips over and over, along with moans and curses.

* * *

"_No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band"_

Damon sang along with the classic rock band, as he walked around the kitchen of his small little cottage in nothing but his dangerously low jeans that showed off the gorgeous, sexy V shape in his hips. He was cooking lunch for himself…and Mason. Mason was still sleeping, but who could blame him? They didn't get any sleep as they'd been going at it for hours. When Mason had started to rape him it was already going into the wee hours of the morning. They'd quickly gotten over their mutual hate of each other -momentarily- and focused on their mutual attraction.

He'd only blown Mason, -the first time- as a peace offering, hoping that the stubborn werewolf would leave him be. He didn't exactly fancy being anally raped and viciously tortured anymore. But after Mason had come he'd flipped Damon on his back and quickly returned the favor. That ended up with Mason taking him again, this time prepared, and both had loved every second of it. So, Damon figured, cooking lunch, it'd only sweeten the deal.

"_Hey mumma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Don't stop me,"_

"You are hell, Salvatore." An amused voice commented leaning up against the door's sturdy wooden frame.

Damon rolled his eyes before turning to the voice, "And you're not? Mr. Anal Torture Werewolf Surfer Dude."

Mason chuckled before walking in, his own jeans riding low on his hips, he looked really sexy. Hair wildly tussled as if a million people had run their fingers through it at one. His body was radiant, practically glowing and he smelled of Damon's own radiance and the delicious scent of sex.

"Good one. But if it was torture, why did you moan my name…over and over? Hmm?"

Damon smirked back before turning his back to him to continue cooking, "You may have a point."

"If this place wasn't in the middle of nowhere, the whole block who have heard my point."

Damon chuckled amused, "You're funny when you're not trying to kill me, or rape me that is."

"And you're slightly less annoying when you're not _entirely_ full of yourself."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Shut up and sit your tight ass down."

"How do you know it's tight?" Mason quipped mockingly.

"I may not have fucked it yet, but judging by just staring at it, it's ridiculously tight." Damon smirked arrogantly.

"Seriously, dude?" Mason deadpanned at him.

Damon rolled his eyes at the surfer and how he called him dude before grabbing plates and silverware setting the table. He continued to bob his head along with the music as he did,

"_I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell)  
And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell."_

Just as the song finished Damon finished the waffles and looked at Mason over his shoulder with a saucy little smirk, "Breakfast?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok one, I just need to apologize. This was really short, but I know I'm going to be bust this week so I wanted to get this bit I had written before I get to tangled up in my real life drama. Since my life is currently so hectic, I've decided instead of making you all wait I'll just whip out short chapters at least once or twice a week. Two, I hope the small rape scene wasn't to horrifying. It won't happen too often this story…I don't think. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to respond to them. Thanks!**

* * *

**Song Inspiration:**

**ACDC-Highway to Hell.**


	3. Anyway You Want It

**Alpha Male.**

_-Anyway You Want It-_

* * *

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

_I was alone_  
_I never knew_  
_What good love could do_  
_Ooh, then we touched_  
_Then we sang_  
_About the lovin' things_

**(Journey)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-September 17, 2011-**

Mason sat in bed, relishing in the quite. He laid on his back, one hand stretching behind his head while the other raked through a mop of black raven hair. Damon had fallen asleep lying on Mason's stomach. Strangely enough, he didn't really mind. Over the past day and a half, Mason and Damon had grown closer. It was surprising, to say the least.

Damon laid on his side, his face pressed into Mason's firm and toned stomach. He moaned sleepily snuggling further into Mason's surprisingly warm body. Subconsciously Damon pressed a sweet kiss to his abdomen his hand trailing down his stomach, stroking his firm thigh muscle. Mason bit his lip slightly as he felt the smooth sensations coursing over the skin. On every patch of skin he touched felt like fire blazing across his skin.

"Mason," Damon mumbled quietly snuggling closer.

"Hmm?" He asked kissing his forehead absently.

When he got no response he looked down only to realize that Damon had been mumbling in his sleep, the thought made him smile. He thought about the fact that it was quite strange, he felt drawn to Damon. He felt terribly guilty for his sins. For raping and torturing Damon; for making a mess of what could have possibly been golden. It kept him up at night, thoughts of all the things he could have done different. But he forces himself to forget, to ignore the fact that he's done so many things wrong to him. That he's been just as bad back. That they're both eternally screwed. That he's in love with another girl. Mason doesn't quite understand where it'll go, or why it's happening. But he can only pray that it doesn't end up with one of them heartbroken or worse, dead.

"You'll get wrinkles, you know."

He looks down with shocked brown eyes to see piercing blue orbs staring up at him. They stare into each others' eyes, a silent conversation passing between the two. Neither knows' how the story will end, but neither wants it to end either.

"Don't over think it," Damon smiled lightly kissing his chest again. "I'm not."

"I hurt you."

"And I killed you," he shrugged. "We're even."

"Even?"

"Yes, as in I've done something wrong and you've gotten your revenge." He nodded. "It's over and done with now."

"Over and done with?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" He rolled his eyes. "But, yes, over and done with, as in it's in the past and there's no reason to think about it again."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of…what I did."

Damon sighed and rested his chin on his abs, "Look, although what you did was extreme in the ranges of revenge, I forgave you already."

"Why?"

"Stop it, alright!" Damon snapped. "Stop trying to make me hate you, it won't work."

"Right, because your sooooo fucking amazing with your heightened emotions!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're in love with Elena fucking Gilbert, and I don't wanna be your rebound!"

"You're not a rebound." He whispered.

"No, I'm not; you can't rebound over something you never had." Mason muttered. "More like replacement,"

"Wow." Damon whispered horrified a hurt look swiping across his face. He immediately masked it, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder once more at the naked body wrapped in sheets on his bed.

"I don't know which hurts worse," He began. "The fact that you just rubbed the fact that Elena was never mine and never will be, in my face, or that you just implied that I'd use you to get over Elena."

"You fucking killed me!" Mason yelled. "So why not manipulate me into falling in love with you, just to have me land on my ass?"

"Grow the fuck up!" Damon hissed before storming into the bathroom, with slight dramatics, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Mason stared at the bathroom door with glazed brown eyes. He wasn't sure what to feel. In a way he felt so sad, grief stricken almost. On the other he was completely pissed and felt like draining someone dry or snapping their neck.

It was then that it dawned on him that his emotions were going into overboard. He'd always felt a certain rage even at the smallest of things, even when he was a boy. But he'd learned to control it already; he didn't understand why all the rage was so much stronger this time around. Then he realized he'd only felt it the past couple of days…since he'd woken up. Something was wrong, the emotions, the anger- the rage, the pain and the sorrow, it wasn't normal. It wasn't supposed to be the way it was, so big and…heightened.

He shook his head when he heard the shower; hot steaming water beginning to pour from the faucet. He closed his eyes briefly, licking his plump lips imagining one of his current fantasies plunging through his mind. A hot, naked, vamped out Damon underneath that jets of water. Steam covering his form as he ran his hands up and down his toned well built body. Water droplets cascading down his sleek form, the scalding hot water mixing in with suds of his overly expensive soap. The way he'd run the bar of soap up and down his body, lathering himself up.

Mason took a hold of his member, imagining Damon running his fingers through his scalp as he massaged shampoo into his hair. Sleek raven black hair, soaked to the bone, slightly sticking to his forehead as he lathered his scalp. He could almost picture his strong muscled back, clenching and unclenching as he moved his biceps and triceps. The water falling gracefully down his back, slowly to his bum. And damn, did he have a really nice rear end. His ass was so tight, you could tell by just looking at it. The firm pale globes were muscled and the shade of lily white.

Then his front, lord he also had his mouth-watering front. His pectorals and flat male nipples that he loved to pinch and bite on, engaging in the pain and pleasure of it all. Bulging muscles on every peak, those delicious washboard abs that he often found himself licking or simply running his hands on them. Then his prized possession, one of his biggest and best asset- his long, hard, thick and veiny cock. It was very large as the sex vampire was well endowed; it apparently ran in the family. He was big. Very, very big; yet it only seemed to grow when he became aroused. His imagination ran wild whenever he thought about the breath taking body that was currently wet and soapy, just calling for his attention. Who was he to deny his body the pleasure he knew he could bring?

* * *

Damon stood under the spray of scalding hot water. If he were human, he was sure he'd be in serious pain. Though he barely felt it, he relished in the pain he got from the burning sensation. He scrubbed himself raw, over and over. He wanted Mason's touch off of him. He'd ruined a perfectly good morning with his insecurities and it pissed Damon off 'till no end. Why didn't Mason believe him when he said he was over Elena and was prepared to see where his relationship with him went? Truth was he had forgiven Mason. In his heart and in his head. The fact that Mason could find it in him to be affectionate with him despite the fact that he'd killed him made any hurt, pain and resentment he felt 'towards Mason, vanish.

Damon thought about his life since he'd arrived in Mystic Falls, a year ago. He had changed so much, everything he'd believed in, everything he was, had changed drastically. He widened his thoughts to his human years. The timeline between 1864 and 2011 for Damon's life was interesting and very odd to say the least. He'd been a troubled boy, always getting in and out of trouble.

His father hadn't always been so cold to Damon, at one point in time; he'd been Damon's role model. He'd looked up to him and loved Giuseppe's outlook on life, at the time. He'd been fun although conservative as he was born in the south and was a southern gentleman when he wanted to. His parents had been perfect, treasuring Damon, he'd always felt so loved. Then his mother had died, killing all love and warmth his father had once had for his eldest son. Then Damon began to rebel, alcohol, jail and sex. He'd lost his virginity at 16 and didn't regret it.

It'd been to a good friend at the time, she then married to a half decent and had kids; Damon had wished her the very best. He loved her like a sister, a really, really sexy sister. With her long curly naturally red hair, those piercing green/grey eyes that he often found himself staring into- as if she could read your mind just gazing, she truly was a beauty. She had soft freckles that littered her creamy white skin, so soft and loving; she felt whenever they'd embraced, sexually or not. Her slim body was perfect, curves in all the right places. She had striking natural beauty that some girls could only pray for. That's why shortly after Damon turned, he'd asked her to turn as well. It had been after he'd left Stefan. Her kids had been so young at the time, but she'd accepted. She'd grabbed her two young children and fled with her children.

To that very day, Damon often talked to both his best friend and his nieces. Though, he often lied to her about his life. Saying that he was having a great time on a resort island, enjoying the local girls and their sinfully beautiful bodies- it hadn't always been like that. The lying had started shortly before he'd arrived in Mystic Falls. His best friend hated Katherine and thought Damon deserved better, so he refused to be honest with her and tell of his plan to set Katherine free. But after that had been shot to hell he'd just lied to her as he was embarrassed that his life was so pathetic. He didn't understand that Rosalie would always love and cherish Damon despite any mistakes he made or would make in the future.

Then came his vampire years. He'd dated, had many girlfriends that he treasured and still talked to. He'd had meaningless flings that he never truly thought of. He'd messed with his brother life constantly, always finding new ways to make Stefan's life an eternal hell. Not like he didn't deserve it. Stefan had done the same though. He'd chased after Katherine only to feel the pain of being so helplessly rejected. She'd lied to him, been alive the entire time only to just let him continue searching, waiting for the day they'd be reunited. Even after he vowed that if he ever saw her again he'd call her everything fowl under the sun, yet the moment she straddled him and given him the taste of her lips that he'd missed for so long, he immediately gave in. He became that pathetic 21 year old boy who'd been naive and love struck, a boy who'd failed to see the fact that she only wanted him for the thrill of the chase and his sinful body. That moment when she'd told him that it'd always be Stefan, that she'd never felt anything more than lust for him, well that had cut him worse than finding out she wasn't in the tomb.

Then came the point in time marking his love for Elena, god he wasn't even sure how it'd started. It had started off as a way to get off; she looked like his supposed eternal love for god's sake. Then she'd started to make the mistake of caring for him, falling for him. It was déjà, reliving 1864 all over again. A point in the timeline he'd always hate the most. The time when the love of his life had played with his heart, his brother had turned against him for said love. His father had beaten him and blamed him for everything wrong in the world. His mother had died years before, but he still carried the pain of her lost with him. Not to mention watching his best friend with that asshole of a 'husband.' Though the worse event that truly took the cake was having his father shoot him dead as if he were nothing, as if he weren't his son. That hurt more than half of the things he'd endured that year.

Few knew of the guilt and pain Damon often carried around with him. The pain of losing so many people he cared about; having so many of them betray him and lie to him. TO have those he thought he could trust, including his own brother, break anything that was good about him. Although he vowed to never be with Elena after she'd tugged oh so harshly at the fragile strings of his heart, he owed her a big thank you. He'd been an unfeeling prick, and she'd opened him up to a whole new world. He kind of got what those people in Aladdin were singing about, when he found someone who could open you to a place you never thought existed, well it was amazing. He only wished she could have seen that fact that Stefan would never be enough for her. That she was so much more than that little girl with a good right hook. She was compassionate and strong willed and could do so much good in the world if given the chance. Stefan was holding back, and he was sure if her parents hadn't been dead, her relationship with Stefan wouldn't have lasted. Her strong willed personality would have been magnified and not held down by the grieving and loss of her birth and adoptive parents, Vicki, and Jenna.

Finally, his current and recent lover, the _last_ person he'd ever think he'd begin to have feelings for. Mason Lockwood. God, he might as well have fucked Klaus. Mason was so much like Damon. His need to close himself off it meant not getting hurt by those he cared so deeply about. The way his face had fallen when he realized Katherine had played him, Damon had felt his pain. The way he was fiercely protective over Tyler, how he'd risk his life for his family. Though Damon often denied it, he loved his brother. He'd always keep him alive even if it meant sacrificing his own. They were so parallel, that's why even though in theory they were perfect for each other, their similar personalities' clashed greatly. He wasn't sure they could work their way around it, wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He needed some time to think things through, he needed advice…he need Rosalie. He figured it was time to see his best friend again and tell her the truth, though he knew he'd get a giant lecture for lying to her and putting himself in the line of fire, he needed her. With that he was just about to get out of the shower when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could say a word, brawny muscled arms wrapped around his waist; he felt them pressed kissed across his shoulders, felt a hardened member poke him in the back.

"What are you doing, Mason?" Damon looked over his shoulder at his sexy lover.

"Trying to make it up to you." He smirked at him pecking his lips before moving his lips to his ear lobe. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, gently biting it causing Damon to shudder slightly.

"Maybe I just wanna be mad at you," He replied and Mason chuckled.

"Who wants to be bad at someone?" He asked and Damon shrugged but otherwise made no regard to Mason's presence.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Technically I can beauty of immortality and all."

"Damon." He sighed and Damon scowled. "Mason." He mocked.

"I said I was sorry," he tried.

"No, you didn't really!" He snapped at him annoyed.

"Ok, look, I really am sorry." He said. "Let me make it up to you." He whispered in a seductive voice.

"You really want to make it up to me?" he raised an eye brow.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess I do."

"Then let me fuck you." He said harshly.

"What?"

"You've fucked me so if you really want me to let it go, let me do it."

Mason thought about it, he really did want Damon's forgiveness. And Damon had let Mason do him over and over. It was only fair…

"Ok," He sighed and Damon smirked.

"Good," He nodded. "Let's get fucking then."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this Sunday, I had planned to make it longer to make up for lack of updates but my schedule just got booked…badly. So I'll just post this and when I have time I'll finish this, promise!**


End file.
